Northern Reunion
by LorreesWorld
Summary: The Brotherhood Without Banners rides north to fight in the war against the White Walkers. Sandor Clegane rides with them, though he has no plans to go further than Winterfell.
1. Chapter 1

"Little bird…" He let his rough calloused hand reach out, slowly stroking the soft, perfect skin of her cheek. He hadn't seen her in so long, since he left Kings Landing the night of the battle. She had grown more beautiful, if it were even possible. When he had laid dying after his fight with that beast of a woman, after that little shit sister of hers abandoned him to die. He dreamt of her, of his little bird. Wishing things had been different, that she had willingly gone with him. Fuck, he should have just flung her over his shoulder and made her go. Gods knows she was light, he could have taken her easily. He thought he would die without seeing her again, but he didn't die. Instead he was saved, by of all people, a man of the Gods. Brother Ray. He found a kind of friendship in this man, and agreed to help with the construction of a new sept. Perhaps Sandor Clegane could find himself again, or a new life with this new flock. But it wasn't meant to be, his new found friend murdered by a few members of the Brotherhood Without Banners. But those bastards didn't live long, though instead of getting to gut them all as he wanted, he had to settle for a simple hanging. _'Damn that Dondarrion.'_

He now found himself in the company of the Brotherhood, travelling north, a new war coming. He had no true intentions of fighting though, he knew what lied north. Winterfell. The possibility of being reunited with his little bird was there. After all, the talk was that the Starks had reclaimed Winterfell after a battle with the Bolton's, and if it were true, Sandor would give his sword to Sansa, he would never leave her side again.

"You were talking in your sleep again Clegane." Thoros grinned at Sandor as they sat by the fire, eating the latest catch before they would begin to travel again. "Who is this 'little bird' you talk to in your dreams?"

"Fuck off with that!" He spat back at the priest. He never spoke of Sansa to any of the men, not wanting to be seen as weak. After all, he was The Hound. Once one of the most feared men in the Seven Kingdoms. But he knew this one girl could be his true downfall.

"I think I struck a nerve." A chuckle came from Thoros' smug face. "Perhaps this 'little bird' is a woman?"

Sandor let out a ferocious growl as he grabbed at his axe and stood, ready to strike at the damned priest.

"That's enough Thoros, leave Clegane alone." Beric Dondarrion had just walked to the fire with a fresh skin of water. "I know the travels these past few weeks have been hard, but we need all of us alive if we are to make it to Winterfell."

"What good is a priest if we're all still alive?" Sandor muttered as he sat back down.

Beric moved to sit next to him, un-phased by his demeanor. "We should reach Winterfell before nightfall, hopefully the Starks will welcome us and give us shelter for the night. Would be nice to sleep in a bed for once." He then offered Sandor the water.

"Maybe some fuckin' wine too." He took the water, taking a greedy drink before handing it back to Beric.

"Wine clouds your judgment Clegane, we need you clear headed if we are to face the White Walkers."

Sandor spat a bit, "doesn't mean I can't drink before."

With a sigh, Beric stood. "Still the same man as before." He then turned to walk away, "we leave soon, prepare yourselves."

"Who are they? The Brotherhood without banners?" Sansa sat in the great hall with Jon who had been reading over the same letter for the past hour.

"Many say they are outlaws, the Lannister's sure hate them." He turned the letter over, like he was expecting it to change if he did so. "In a way, father indirectly created them. When he was hand of the King h had sent out a force of knights to restore peace to the Riverlands. And since they were loyal to house Stark, they became outlaws in the Lannister eyes." He smiled a bit at the thought, "now they claim to protect the smallfolk from any force that may pray on them, no matter who is in power.

Sansa frowned a bit, "but why are they coming here? What would they want from us now?"

Jon turned the letter back over, the same words still written on the parchment. "They ask for shelter for a time, claiming to have been travelling for a long time. They also claim to be marching north to join in the war against the Knights King." He then moved to rub his forehead lightly. "We need the men, but I'm not sure what to think of the Brotherhood.

Sansa placed her hand on top of Jon's as it still held the letter. "Then we welcome them, let them speak their wishes. Give them warm food, and a warm bed to sleep in for a night and send them on their way if that is what they desire." She squeezed his hand reassuringly, "they used to be fathers men, you said so yourself. I am sure they are still loyal to House Stark and will be loyal to the new King in the North."

Jon looked to his sweet half-sister, giving her a half smile. "I wish I had your faith Sansa, but I've seen men in times of war, many change." Standing to his feet, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "The Brotherhood arrives before nightfall. We best prepare." He then headed towards the courtyard, leaving Sansa alone in the great hall.

' _I've seen what war does to men as well Jon...'_ She frowned a bit. It was almost as if he had forgotten she was there for the battle, that she was the one who brought in the Knights of the Vale.

"We thank you for accepting us here into Winterfell your grace." Beric bowed respectfully to Jon as the men each began to dismount their horses. "We had heard of your great victory and wanted to also give our full support, always being loyal to House Stark."

Jon nodded to Beric, "I thank you my lord for your kind words. I know any man my father trusted would be loyal to the end." He then turned behind him, offering his arm to Sansa. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Lady Sansa of Winterfell."

Beric gave a gracious bow before taking Sansa's hand and kissing it lightly. "My lady, it is an honor to meet you. I can speak on behalf of the entire Brotherhood when I say how sorry we all are for the terrors your family has faced."

Sansa gave a warm smile to Beric, curtsying to him. "You are most kind Ser. And most welcome here in Winterfell…" Her eyes then widened as a final rider road through the gates. He was larger than the other men, wrapped completely in furs to keep warm from the cold of the north, causing him to look almost monstrous.

Beric noticed the look on the girls face and turned to see what her distraction was. "Ah, forgive me my lady, but Clegane is not one to be punctual."

Her eyes hadn't left the large figure as he dismounted his horse, her breath catching in her throat when Beric said his name. "Clegane?"

The large figure moved forward, lowering his makeshift hood. The same dark hair fell to one side in an attempt to cover a horribly burned side of his face. His beard was fuller than the last time she had seen him, and he bore a few more scars, presumably from battles. But it was the same man she once knew, back in Kings Landing.

"Hello Little Bird…" He gave her a half smile, causing the burnt side of his lip to twitch lightly.

((( A new adventure for the SanSan world! )))

~Huggles~


	2. Chapter 2

"Sansa go inside now!" Jon has drawn his Valyrian steel sword and was now holding it out at the sight of the Hound. Though Sansa made no move to obey.

"Jon, you don't understand!" She had moved closer to her brother, trying to calm him.

"It was not a request!" His words harsh as he barked back at her. "Ser Davos, see my sister inside while I handle this."

Davos Seaworth had been standing quietly to the side, he had become one of Jon's most trusted advisors since the Battle of the Bastards. He stepped forward, offering his arm to Sansa. "Come my lady, let the men settle things while we go inside where it is warm."

Sansa glared at her brother then nodded to Ser Davos, taking his offered arm. She then cast one last glance at Sandor before being led back inside to the great hall.

Jon then once again turned his attention to The Hound, sword still out and held firmly. "What are the Brotherhood doing with a Lannister dog?"

Before Sandor could respond, Dondarrion had his hand up to quiet him. "Clegane has made his amends, the God of Fire has cleansed him of his past deeds your grace." He glanced at Sandor a moment then to Jon, "he has joined the Brotherhood and has proven his worth."

"I ain't no Lannister dog!" Sandor snarled a bit, "left them fuckers a long time ago."

Jon made no move to look at The Hound, instead speaking to Dondarrion, "and you trust him, truly trust him?"

"Aye." Dondarrion looked to Sandor with a nod, "The Hound is no more, the man before you is Sandor Clegane, no more, no less."

Cautiously, Jon placed his sword away, eyeing Sandor a moment. "My father trusted you Beric, which means I can too." He then finally spoke directly to Sandor, "but I will be wary of you, Clegane." He then looked back to Dondarrion, "we will have rooms set up for you and your men. How long do you believe you will be in Winterfell?"

Sandor no longer listened to the men talk, now that he was no longer the center of attention. Instead he let his eyes wander to where his little bird had walked off. He knew this bastard boy would not let him be alone with Sansa, but he would find a way to speak to her, alone.

…..

Sansa sat with Jon at the head table in the great hall which was now full of men from the Brotherhood. She let her eyes wander the room until they settled onto Sandor. He sat in the far corner away from the group, eating and drinking in silence. She watched him a moment before his eyes finally met hers. A flush quickly covering her cheeks as she looked away, sipping her wine as she looked to Jon who spoke to her.

"I do not want him going near you Sansa." He leaned closer to her so that no one would hear him, "he was a Lannister dog for how many years?" He then shook his head, "the Brotherhood may trust him, but after all that you endured because of the Lannister's makes me wary of anyone that once served them."

Sansa frowned a bit, placing a reassuring hand on top of Jon's. "He was kind to me in Kings Landing, he even tried to protect me in his own way." She dared a glance to Sandor for a brief moment before looking back to Jon, "all the other knights gladly obeyed Joffrey when he ordered them to beat me, but Sandor did not, he refused." She remembered one day in particular, when she heard his rough voice demanding it to be enough. Though it did not stop Ser Meryn from beating her more and ripping her dress for the entire court to see. But it was his cloak that covered her from those prying eyes. His cloak she kept hidden away in her chambers to this day. "Give him a chance Jon."

He knew deep down that Sansa would win this battle of words, she was smarter in that matter. Jon has his sword, Sansa her brain. He took a long drink of his ale before letting out a long sigh. "I let him in, that's his chance. But he will still be watched until I know for sure he can be trusted." He leaned over to Sansa, kissing the side of her head. "You're all I have left Sansa, I'm not risking losing you." He then stood, "good night, sister."

She nodded to him with a smile, "good night, brother." She loved that they had agreed to get rid of the half when referring to one another. Jon was a Stark, there was no half-brother in her mind anymore. She knew that he had pretty much given up hope in finding any of their other siblings alive, though she prayed that somehow, Bran, though crippled, was still alive. And of course Arya, the most resourceful little girl she knew, she had to be alive. She couldn't give up hope, for her sake, and Jon's.

…..

The castle had gone silent except for a few soldiers who had been patrolling. Somehow, Sandor was able to sneak through the halls of Winterfell undetected. Though a large man, he learned to be silent when necessary. He had watched when his little bird excused herself for the night, quietly following her to her chambers. And now that her maids had turned in for the night, he knew he had the best chance to speak to her privately.

With one last glance down each hall he quickly made for her chambers, thanking whatever gods were on his side that her door was not barred shut. He was careful not to make noise when he entered, shutting the door carefully behind him before barring it shut himself. He didn't want to risk any of her maids catching him in there. As he stepped forward he could feel his own breath catch in his throat, his little bird, his Sansa was there. She slept peacefully in her bed, her fiery red hair sprawled out over her pillows, the light from the moon making her milky white skin appear more angelic. Soft breaths escaped her full pink lips, lips he wanted to feel more than anything. It would take all of his power not to scoop her up right there and steal a kiss. But he couldn't do that to her, no, he would never do that to her. She was no common whore in a brothel. She was a lady, a true lady to the core. Even through the nightmares she lived, she kept her innocence and purity. He wouldn't dare take that from her.

"Little bird…" He whispered lightly as he approached her bed. Now that he was there, he felt a new fear filling him. What if she screamed? What if she sent him away?

Her eyes shot open when he called to her again, this time a bit louder. _'Too late to turn back now you damned fool.'_

A gasp did escape her lips, but she did not scream. She sat up quickly, gathering her blankets to cover herself as much as she could as she looked at him wide eyed. Her Tully blue eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. Sandor had to thank the gods again for a perfectly clear night, the moon was being generous with the light it was reflecting on this vision before him.

"I won't hurt you little bird…"

The words a reminder of the promise he once spoke to her, a promise he vowed in Kings Landing. He wanted her to know they remained true now as they were then.

"I know…" Her words hardly a whisper as she looked to him, curiosity now filling those perfect blue eyes of hers. "Why are you here?"

"For you… Sansa." He moved closer to her bed, kneeling down beside it so he could look straight at her, "for you."

…..

((( Ooh… I feel the intensity, do you guys? )))

~Huggles~


	3. Chapter 3

The snow had begun to fall shortly before the sun had begun shining. It was a particularly cold day in Winterfell, most of its occupants chose to stay in their own chambers, keeping warm by their fires. However Sandor could not remain still, the events of the previous night still ringing through his head.

' _Why are you here?'_

' _For you… Sansa.'_

He snorted to himself, he had actually called her by her name. No nicknames, no proper titles, just Sansa. "Damn fool." He was close to punching the wall when he heard his name being called behind him.

"Sandor Clegane?"

Sandor turned, nearly letting out a gasp of his own, instead letting it turn to a grunt. Before him stood a woman he thought to never see again. A woman nearly as tall as him, short, yellow hair. Dressed as a knight, still wielding that Valerian steel sword.

"Brienne of fucking Tarth? What in seven hells are you doing here?" He eyed her as his own hand moved to the pommel of his sword.

"I could ask the same of you." She approached him, she two clutching the pommel of her sword. "I am Lady Sansa's sworn shield."

' _Fuck'_ He couldn't help but feel this to be an obstacle. "You? A woman?"

"A woman who bested you, hound." Her hand clutched her sword tighter, "speaking of which, how you not dead?"

"I'm a hard fucker to kill." He let his hand relax, showing no reason for her to engage with him. "Now I serve the Lord of Light, or whatever the fuck he is."

Brienne could not help but let out a small laugh, "you're with the brotherhood? Forgive me but I hardly see you being the religious type."

"I'm not, but I had nothin' better to do." He then leaned against the wall behind him as he crossed his arms. "Thought about sticking around here, servin' the little bird."

"Little bird?" Brienne sized him up as he seemed to relax in her presence, as if he no longer felt her as a threat. "You mean the Lady Sansa?" She then gripped her sword even tighter, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to go near her."

Sandor let out a laugh resembling a howl. "I hardly think you have a say in that, if the Lady wants to see me, then she will." He then stood straight again, "you're not her keeper, Brienne of fucking Tarth, just her sword." He then looked down at her hand on her sword and shook his head. "A waste of good steel." He then walked past her, giving her no more time to argue with him.

…..

"My lady you must have him sent away, he is a dangerous man who will only bring trouble."

Sansa sat at her table in her room, watching the flames dance in her hearth as Brienne stood beside her. "Why _must_ I do anything?" She then looked up to the woman standing beside her, "I am the Lady of Winterfell, my brother the King of the North. I must do nothing I do not wish to do."

Brienne bowed slightly to Sansa, "forgive me my lady, I only want to look out for you as I vowed to your Lady mother. I thought I had killed The Hound that day I encountered him so long ago, to find him here of all places caught me off guard."

"You said he was protecting Arya?" She looked back to the flames as she thought about her sister.

"He was, or he claimed to be. But my lady he must have been holding onto her until he could find someone who would pay a ransom for her."

"Arya is a smart girl." Sansa slowly stood from her chair, looking to Brienne again. "She would have found a way to escape from him if she felt he was using her or if she thought he would hurt or kill her." She then moved to her window which overlooked the courtyard. "He protected me in his own way in Kings Landing, he is not the man so many people think he is."

"Yet he still is a man." Brienne remained near the fire as she watched Sansa. "Men are hard to trust my lady, especially men who have served as soldiers, as brutes for so long."

Sansa nodded, then moved to a small desk against the wall. Sitting down she pulled a small scroll out and began writing on it. Once finished she rolled it up then handed it to Brienne. "I need you to deliver this to Sandor. Do not let anyone see it, I cannot have my brother knowing I am communicating with him."

"My lady…"

"Lady Brienne, you swore to serve me. Now I ask you to deliver that message for me."

Brienne looked to Sansa for a moment, words now caught in her throat. She then bowed again, "my lady." She tucked the letter into her armor before leaving Sansa's room.

…..

' _Meet me in the Godswood tonight after everyone has gone to bed. Go through the archway nearest to the crypts, the guards there tend to fall asleep on duty.'_

 _~Sansa_

Sandor had been pacing the halls since the moment Brienne had given him the letter. She had watched him read it but he could tell she had no clue what the letter said. He enjoyed seeing the annoyance in her eyes as she walked away, knowing she wasn't going to be rid of him anytime soon. 'The fuck am I doin'?' He rubbed his forehead as he watched the snow fall from the night sky through a nearby window. Soon he would be heading to the Godswood to speak with her, soon he would have his answer, and he would know if she would have him there or not. He didn't understand why he was so anxious. He hadn't felt this way for a long time, if ever. He had shut off emotions after his brother burned him, after his family blamed his bed catching fire for the scars that covered his face.

But the moment he laid eyes on Sansa Stark, those emotions began to turn back on. He saw himself in her each time Joffrey would have her beaten, each time he would torment her for things that she had no control over. His pretty little bird, he knew he had to rescue her, yet he never did. Now she was a woman, a Lady, back home. Now he was there, practically crawling at her feet for her to take as a pet, as a dog.

"It's late Clegane."

Sandor's thoughts were interrupted by the bastard King's voice. He turned to see Jon standing behind him, arms crossed like a proud little boy.

"I don't sleep much, never have."

"Tell me Clegane…" Jon walked closer to him. "What is it you really want?"

Sandor turned to fully face this boy before him, Jon Snow never intimidated him, and he wouldn't start now. "Right now? You to fucking leave me alone."

Jon couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head, "I know you're after something, and if it's to cause any trouble to my people, I will have you killed."

"Go ahead and try boy, perhaps get that woman protecting yer sister." He growled to Jon at his threat, he knew no one trusted him, but it still angered him whenever they would threaten him even when he had given them no reason to.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy the opportunity to try again." Jon bowed his head slightly as he began to walk away. "Get some rest, Clegane."

…..

Sandor had stood in that hallway for over an hour after his run in with Jon, he had to cool his temper before meeting with Sansa. But now it was late, he knew most people would be asleep and Sansa would be waiting. He quickly made his way out the way she had instructed, careful not to make any noise, though his footsteps in the snow were impossible to keep silent.

The guards by the crypt were indeed asleep, causing him to growl slightly. 'Undeserving to serve my little bird…' He wanted to gut them both, but it would take away from the time he had now. Instead he quickly moved through the archway and out to where the Godswood was hidden within the Winterfell walls.

There she was, wrapped up in furs to keep warm, sitting before a frozen lake. He could see just a hint of her red hair escaping the hood that she kept over her head. He was practically shivering from the cold, yet she seemed un-phased by the cold, almost enjoying it.

"Little bird?" He stopped short of the small lake, watching her as she slowly stood, facing him fully. A hint of a smile showed on her lips as her eyes locked with his before she spoke.

"I'm glad you came."

….

Unknown to either of them, a dark figure hid within the trees of the Godswood, watching them, listening to every word they would speak to one another.

((( That is it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! )))

~Huggles~


End file.
